jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Sandman
(Harry Nilsson album) Sandman (America song) |stand = In a Silent Way |prisonerno = |horse = N/A |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1890 |gender = Male |nation = Native American |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = Running |family = Unnamed sister |mangadebut = SBR Chapter 1 The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference |mangafinal = SBR Chapter 44 Silent Way (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Hirofumi Nojima (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} |Sandoman}}, referred to by his tribe as , is an antagonist and Stand user featured in Steel Ball Run. Appearance Sandman is a man of average to above-average height and athletic build. Though a Native American, his skin tone is light. He wears his mostly light hair in two long braids crossing his face. He is sparsely clothed, with a few tattoos. Personality Sandman is a rebel of his tribe, condemned as a convert or agent of the settlers by keeping English literature. Of a utilitarian mindset, joining the Steel Ball Run race, he states an aim to win and use the prize money to liberate or defend his tribe; and he later reveals to have allied with the government in order to defend this interest. He has a sister, exasperated by his rebellion. Abilities Sandman's Stand, In a Silent Way, lends solid, offensive substance to sounds of his creation. Sandman is a pre-eminent athlete, possessing fantastic skill and technique in running and gymnastics; able to run distances other racers consider sensible only by horse, and quickly negotiate a range of natural geographies. Synopsis Sandman (although he goes by the name "Soundman" amongst his people) is the first character introduced in the series. He is a member of a Native American tribe who learned to read the "white man's" books. When the tribe discovers the books in his tepee, they hunt him down to scalp him. It is then that Sandman is revealed to have developed a special running technique that allows him to run long distances without having to rest. Sandman appears again on the Michigan lakeline, with a stand of his own. He works alongside Diego Brando and uses their combination to create dinosaurs that carry sound-effects. It is there that he fights with Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli. During the fight, Sandman seriously wounds Gyro, but becomes overconfident in thinking that he will kill Johnny, who uses his newfound Golden Rectangle technique to injure an overconfident Sandman, leading to his death. Trivia * Sandman's ability for running may be inspired by the Tarahumara Native American tribe, known for continuous long distance running of ~200 miles (320 km). * During his battle with Johnny Joestar, he reveals that the name "Sandman" was mistakenly given to him by "Johnny's people"; continuing that "Soundman" is his actual name and that in his tongue, by his tribesmen, he is called "the one who creates sound". * His Americanized name, Sandman, refers to the Metallica song "Enter Sandman". *Its believed that in the first chapters of SBR, his Stand actually controlled sand, as shown by some of his actions (such as controlling a small sand arm to throw sand in the SBR register's eye), though this was scrapped in later installments. Gallery Sound's Man sister.png|Sandman's sister Sandman Technique.PNG|Sandman's odd but efficient way of running Sandmanisdead.jpg|Sandman is defeated by Johnny Joestar sandman01.jpg sandman02.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Steel Ball Run Participants